This invention relates to a multichannel display device capable of storing in a memory sampling data obtained by sampled multichannel input signals, reading out such sampling data, and simultaneously displaying the input signals on a cathode ray tube (hereinafter referred to simply as CRT) in accordance with the read sampled data.
This type of multichannel display device has conventionally been known. The prior art device, however, is defective in that waveforms displayed on the CRT vary at different speeds with respect to the horizontal sweep--some very rapidly and others slowly--in simultaneously displaying rapidly changing input signals (high-speed phenomenon) and slowly changing input signals (low-speed phenomenon), which may be an obstacle to observation of shapes and changes on standing of the waveforms or comparative study of both said phenomena.
Thereason for this is that in the prior art devicesthe input signals of the severla channels are sampled at the same time intervals for storage in the memory, the stored sampled data being read out at the same time intervals for all the channels, the respective input signals of the channels being displayed on the CRT all at the same horizontal sweep speed in accordance with the read sampling data.